Warm Me Up?
by DarkChasm-Sama
Summary: This is a fanfiction of a fanfiction! Yay! Anyway this is a one-shot for Tobi/Akuma from Dancing With the Devil by ShadowBloodNinja. Read the story, it is wonderful! Anyway, this is a lemon-y lime. Enjoy! Bonus Chapter up for ShadowBloodNinja in thanks to creating a wonderful story!
1. Warm Me Up?

**A/N:**** Tobi X Akuma Lemon! This is for my friend ShadowBloodNinja and her story called Dancing With The Devil. Love her to death, and I hope she enjoys this as much as you guys probably will. This is the sex scene that she was to chicken to put into her story! :P **

* * *

**Warm Me Up?******

"Then warm me up," I suggested with a smirk. Tobi smirked back at me and before I knew it he had me in his arms, kissing me senseless.

"I think I know just how to do that." He told me huskily between his fragile yet addicting kisses.

"Really?" He dropped me on his bed... When had we gotten here?

Tobi seemed to notice my confused expression and so he smirked, "What? Lust clouding your vision so much you didn't see me move?"

I wanted to respond, but he didn't give me a chance before he claimed my mouth with his once more and started the annoying task of discarding the clothes. He took off his shirt, then my jacket was off. He removed the clothes until we were down to our undergarments, getting hotter and hotter while the cold outside didn't reach us in our world here in his bed.

His hips ground into mine, causing yet another moan of pleasure to rip out of my throat at the feeling of his hard member moving against my wetness. "Akuma..." He whispered warningly as his hands traveled around my back to meet my bra strap.

I gave him a small nod and he undid the clasp. With the removal of my bra came the removal of my panties and they were thrown lifelessly to the floor as Tobi took in the sight of me. His piercing eyes staring at me made me blush deeply and look away, not wanting to see how his already black eyes somehow got darker with lust.

When I felt that he had enough time to just stare at me, I let out a whine and tugged on his remaining boxers. When he was stark naked, I felt the blood in my cheeks reach levels of fire I never knew they could go up to as I stared at a certain organ.

"How..." Was the only thing I could choke out through my shock.

Tobi just smirked at me and brought his body closer to mine and positioned himself between my legs. "I promise to be gentle, love." He said as he gazed into my eyes. I nodded and let out a small whimper as he pressed inside of me. "Shh, just wait to adjust. I'll stay still," he cooed. I noticed by the way his body twitched, he wanted to move, badly.

But even if I wanted this to be enjoyable for both of us, it would be bad on my part if the whole time it felt like he was ripping out my insides instead of bringing on waves of pleasure, so we waited. Him making the occasional comment of how sexy I looked, about how tight I was, and anything else that could make me blush or take my mind off the pain.

After a couple of minutes or so, I gave him a nod and he began to move. I clutched onto his body as he did so, not liking or wanting the pain, but his soft cooing and gentle thrusts helped me get used to the pain as my body started to react to him. He rocked at a soft pace until a soft cry for me to try and move fast made him speed up. The pain was then replaced by pleasure and I let out a hearty moan.

This earned a smirk from my sexy lover as well as harder and faster thrusts that made me, and him though I'm sure he would never admit to it, moan louder. It was constant pleasure and the thrusting became so strong that the bed started to creak with it, not that we could hear it over the sounds of our panting and cries of ecstasy.

"T-tobi~" I panted out as I started to shake, he grunted as he desperately pulled my hips to his in an act of trying to go deeper, we both let out a moan as he kept hitting the spot that made me moan the most. "I-I thi-" I orgasmed.

"Akuma," He let out a moan of my name making me shiver more as I felt all the energy drain from me as warmth flooded into me. He seemed to be at a loss of energy as well, seeing as we just sat there panting. Finally, when he got enough strength to do so, he pulled out of me and laid down next to me, cradling me close to him. He kissed my temple and I cuddled into him, letting my eyes close as sleep overrode my system.

I heard him whisper something, but my mind was too hazy to make out the words. Little did I know, he had told me he was sorry.

**xXx**

Waking up the next morning I found that I was, in fact, dressed and that the sheets and everything were changed. Only true problem I had? Tobi wasn't in the bed with me, I felt sad that I didn't get to wake up to his sexy face.

"You're awake." I heard Tobi note from the doorway and snapped my head around to see him casually leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, with his usual smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah, thanks for warming me up." I said as I stretched out on his bed, only to wince and frown a bit.

"Yeah, expect to be sore for a few days," His voice held some sympathy in it as he walked over and petted my hair. "sorry I promised to be gentle."

I shook my head and kissed him, "I may just go out and play in the snow more."

"While wearing a jacket," Tobi corrected with a raise of an eyebrow.

I huffed and turned my head away, "No."

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Akuma," I shivered as his breath tickled my neck and ear, "Please wear a jacket."

"F-fine..."

* * *

**A/N: Finished! Epic, right? I don't know, maybe it could have been better? Oh well, she gets stuck with this! :P Review and tell me your thoughts please!**


	2. Bonus! Perfect

**A/N: Kind of a sequel on to what I think will happen IN Shadow's sequel to Dancing With The Devil. So... yeah. She's brought back by Ka-bitch-to, and then things get... feisty. Heheheheh.**

* * *

**Perfect**

I was in a coffin. A man with white hair and creepy scales on his face was standing in front of me, smiling an evil and creepy smile. "Kukukukuku, so, dare to say your name?" The room was dark and by the temperature of the cave and the look of the stone walls, I was in an underground cave. But... where? Oh wait, he had asked my name.

My name? Aren't I dead? No, no! I was dead... how could this be? I lifted an arm and flexed my unmarked fingers. Shocked, I pulled up the sleeve of the dark cloak on me, there were no symbols marking the Hakujona clan. I glared at the man in front of me, ready to attack and so when I tried to lunge I was surprised that my body didn't move.

"Wha-what?!" I murmured to myself, shocked at my inability to move. A familiar chakra was behind me. My heart ached.

The snake-like man's face contorted as he smirked at something behind me. "So, tell me, _Madara_, by did you bring back this girl?"

My heart shook in my chest, as if wanting to escape. I felt his eyes on me as he said, "For no concern of yours, now leave."

"But-"

"Leave." Tobi interrupted him, making the snake man glare before huffing and . Only then did I realize; I was in a bedroom. I then felt myself be able to move as so I spun around, ready for anything the evil man behind me could possibly throw at me. Well, almost anything.

I made to comment, to ask why me of all people was here. To ask him why he hadn't granted my wish and kept me out of his fake world. But when I opened my mouth to say what I wanted to know. His lips were on mine, his tongue exploring my mouth. I felt tears in my eyes, I wasn't ready for this, no not this. Anything but this.

Knowing what he would say when he pulled back, when he left his soft, yet evil and cruel, lips free to speak. He would tell me dreaded words that would awaken my feelings -love, admiration, wanting- back open. I think a tear fell from my cheek, and when he pulled back he wiped it away with his thumb.

"Akuma," He whispered in such a way I felt my knees go weak and more tears form in my eyes to just get caught in my lashes. I shook my head and tried to pull away from him, but my body wouldn't move. A sick realization formed in my mind; Tobi had control over my body, he could make me do whatever I wanted. He pulled me closer, his body heat radiating off of him, making me feel warm, even though I was dressed in a thick cloak, I could feel him.

No. No. This wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to be dead! Not in a room with Tobi, who is definitely not going to let me get away. Not this time, at least.

"Tobi, st-" My words were cut off when he suddenly picked me up, making me have to wrap my legs around his waist. He shoved me against the wall so hard that my back arched when it hit. His eyes went darker and he pulled the cloak that covered my nude body down to expose my shoulders and started to devour my neck. I moaned and then bit my lip, telling myself that this was the devil I was dealing with, I shouldn't enjoy this.

...

But it was so hard not to as his skilled mouth ravished the sensitive skin of my neck, his teeth sinking in to leave his mark on my body. His hands seemed to work all to quickly of removing the cloak that covered me. I blushed scarlet, "Tobi!" I tried to cover myself, but his hand immediately gripped my wrists and placed them harshly above my head, slamming them into the wall.

He seemed to be having an internal battle while he, yet again, took his time to stare at me. First my blushing and flustered face, then the soft mounds on my chest, then down to the Goldilocks Zone. His eyes wavered as they went back to my frustrated face and he let just one of his hands grip my wrists and brought his now free hand to cup my cheek. "Akuma, stop fighting it."

Tobi pressed his hard member closer to my core, he was shirtless, and just had on thin pants, no shoes or socks, and probably boxers. I grunted as I held in a moan at the feeling of him. I wanted to beat my body as I started to get wet. DAMN YOU TOBI!

I struggled to get out of his grip, but that made me rub against him, this time I couldn't stop the moan that fell from my lips. My eyes, just for a second, clouded with lust and my mind went blank as I let my body relish the pleasure the movement had given me. Snapping out of it, I blushed a darker red and glared at Tobi's smirking face.

He leaned in closer to me, capturing my lips in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. His eyes were clouded and I wondered why he hadn't taken me yet. The brief thought of, 'maybe he cares about what I think about him entering me again', flashed through my mind, but I discarded it. Evil people don't care what the victims think. Okay, maybe that was a bit dramatic, seeing as I really did want to feel Tobi inside of me again. But I wanted it to be the Tobi I fell for, not this Tobi.

Of whom was know setting me down on the bed, Kami, Deja Vu much? I didn't know what to do as I stared at the evil boxers that held his most evil weapon as he released my hands. "The next part... is up to you, Akuma." He sounded... sad?

I looked at him with wide eyes, was he serious? My body was screaming for me to rip his boxers off and ride him, just once more to see if we could reach the pleasure and connection as we had when we were younger. But... my mind was saying to run, to shove him to the side and force myself on to his member and make him the bitch this time - Whoa. What had that turned into?! So much for a straight mind.

I did what I thought was right, I reached up and balled my fingers in his sexy hair and dragged his face towards mine, locking him in a deep kiss. I added my tongue in so that we could have a battle that I actually liked. He tasted the same, still sweet. I moaned into the kiss, as did he. I fingered his boxers, telling him to remove them without having to take my lips from his.

We broke away when we both needed air and stared into each other's eyes, his eyes brimmed with happiness, a look I had rarely seen on him. He looked cute with his eyes shining like that. He reached up a hand and it lightly caressed my face, he pecked my lips and whispered, "I love you."

Before I could reply back, he plunged his member deep into my, making my body squirm with the intrusion. "Ahhahhh!" I wailed softly, tears brimming in my eyes, my body hadn't grow used to such big things inside of me.

"Sorry, but your still so... tight." He moaned the last word making me shiver and him softly moan, the movement sending vibrations through his fifth arm.

"J-just get on with i-it." I hissed, wanting the pleasure. The immense ecstasy that this forbidden dance brought.

He nodded and began his slow rhythm, slowly picking up speed as my body adjusted to his size. I pushed my hips so that our thrusts met so that he went deeper and we both let out low moans.

"Faster, Tobi," I muttered breathlessly, my hands balled in his hair, "Faster!"

He responded to my request by picking up the pace. Our soft cries of ecstasy and high amounts of pleasure echoed through the room, only to go unnoticed by us. We had made another connection, this one almost as pure as the last one. We were in our own world as we did the forbidden dance of the night. A world where only Tobi and I existed, no one else, nothing else. Just us.

Finally, I reached my max and I felt my body shudder, "Tobi, I'm cl-close." I warned, he nodded and pounded faster, making my breath go from panting to choking as I couldn't seem to find it as waves of bliss crashed over me. As my bodily fluids spilled I felt the normal drain in energy as Tobi emptied his warm seed into me, filling me deeply. I moaned as he gave me one last thrust before pulling out entirely and laying me down.

I snuggled into his nude chest as he pulled the dirty sheets over us and pulled me close, cuddling me into him. I nuzzled him with the side of my head and looked up to kiss his cheek.

"Tobi-"

"Obito." Tobi interrupted, he looked at me with eyes that made it hard to not love when they held such a rare emotion in them, "My name is Obito."

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter, Obito, Tobi. You're the same person. Now let me speak!" I slurred as my eyelids began to close. I forced them open, I wanted to tell him. "I love you, too."

He chuckled slightly and used a finger to tilt my head so that he could give me a deep kiss before hugging me tightly to his person. "Good, because I'm never letting you go, ever again. You are mine Akuma, mine."

I smiled at his words, enjoying the inner warmth they sent to my heart as he said it, "And you, are mine."

We fell asleep tangled in each other's arms and when I woke up he was there, petting my hair, his rare smile of kindness and love making my eyes soften as he played with my hair. The perfect night was ended by a perfect morning.

* * *

**A/N: Damn, I'm going to become a pro at this. Another lemon. Jashin, it's a good thing I'm a pervert. So, tell me what you think about it. And you, person who gave me this pairing, yes you, shit head. YOU BETTER FUCKING REVIEW, DAMMIT! **

**Kay, I need to start on my homework, so, see ya.**


End file.
